The Girl Who Glows
by typicalsteph
Summary: Reilly has lost everything. After her mother died, she went on a quest to find the Academy and figure herself out there. She vowed to keep herself from relationships until she figured out what in the world she was. Until she meets Adrian. Twists and turns, new discoveries, and lots and lots of sass. I don't own Vampire Academy! All rights go to Richelle Mead!
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo everyone! I just wanted to let you all know that this is about a girl named Reilly who finds her way into the Academy. This is their world shaped to be around her, so a lot of things haven't happened, everyone's alive and well, and Adrian is here. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Dammit, is this even the right direction?" I cursed, though not expecting an answer. It was supposed to be here a mile back, so why haven't I felt it? Just then I felt it, the tiny rush of power, adrenaline, magic. _Finally_. I have been searching for this place for ages, and only now do I feel the ward of magic signaling I have arrived at St. Vladimir's academy for Moroi and Dhampirs. In a second, a guard is on me and I am being dragged toward one of the buildings, the courtroom.

"Wow, what a welcoming committee they have here!" I exclaim, dripping with sarcasm. I get that he has to take me in to make sure I'm not an actual threat, I mean, I would too if I saw a random girl wandering about, but he can loosen his grip a little. It's an awkwardly long walk, as the building we are going to is about a mile away. "So… what's your name?" I ask in attempt to clear the awkward silence.

"Don't ask questions," he curtly replies.

I roll my eyes. It was just a question, technically one I could have the answer to if I felt like it. Let me explain, see I am the last of my species, not a Moroi, or Dhampir, or an alchemist. Now, if I'm not one of those, and I'm not human, what am I? I have no friggin' idea. But I do know I have magic. I can do this thing, like I am able to read people and know their name, personality, job, etc. However, my power doesn't stop there. I can see the future. Not like I have flashbacks, er, flashforwards, but if I touch someone and focus really hard, I can see glimpses of their future. But I can profile people with just a look, though I don't know for sure that I'm right, it's always just a hunch. Weird, right?

I look up at the guard, still gripping my arm really, really tight, and notice his face for the first time. He's got defined cheekbones just like mine. _Weird_, I thought. His hair was a sandy blond with loose beach curls. His hazel eyes that have been hardened by guardian training suddenly look down at my green ones, just long enough to see something flash behind them.

We reach the courthouse, only to find no one in it. "Sit," he commands with an authoritative tone. I do. His voice was honey, commanding with an undertone of nerves. He had that whole Chris Zylka thing going. He sits across from me, for a moment he looked relieved to finally be off his feet, then back to the normal guard hardness. _Eddie_, I think to myself. He's young, probably still in training. Then it clicks. Eddie is training today; it's his first time actually doing something, and he definitely didn't expect for this to happen.

"Who are you?" It's more an accusation than a question.

"Okay, we can skip your name, Eddie, and go straight to mine," That caught him off guard, his eyes went wide.

"How do you know my name?" So it is his name. See, profiling. Just then a man walks in and Eddie steps aside, and the man, Dimitri it seems, looks at me for a long while. I understand why, I do look different, so it makes sense. I glow. Not like, bam the sun is in my body, but I shimmer, almost as if I put a shimmering lotion all over my body. In the human world, that's exactly what people think, but in the eyes of these people, vampires, whatever they are, they can tell I'm different.

"Are you just going to stare at me, Dimitri? Or is this going somewhere?" Something faltered in his eyes, but he maintained composure, unlike dear Eddie over here.

"Who sent you here?" he finally says.

"My mother. She was killed my some strigoi a couple months ago, but I escaped. She gave me some coordinates," I pulled up my sleeve and showed the men the golden tattoo marks that do glow like the sun. "She said once I reached the place, they'd disappear. They are actually starting to fade."

"I see. Who was your mother?" I glanced at Eddie, and even I couldn't figure out that look.

"Andrea. Andrea Castellano. But everyone called her Anne. I don't have a father." I can feel my eyes about to tear up, and force them back. Now is not the time.

"I'm so sorry. Your name?" Cut and dry. No extra words.

I paused. Which one? I have had many names over the years, to protect my identity, said my mother. I almost forget which one is actually mine. Mellissa? Olivia? Adara? No, those aren't it. I look to the window, catching a glimpse of myself in the window. _Reilly_, I tell myself. That's who I look like.

"Reilly. Reilly Castellano."

"It's nice to meet you, Reilly. Now…"

"What am I?" I aid, seeing him struggle. He nods. "I don't know. As you have witnessed, Dimitri and Eddie, I know your names without any hint as to who you are. I can do this thing I like to call profiling, which is when I know names, attitudes, personality, body language, stuff like that from just looking at a person. And I can tell the… um… future? I guess? For a certain person. Like…" I glance at Eddie who is sitting there intrigued. I reach for his hand then pause just before. He glances at Dimitri, who, as skeptical as he is, nods. I proceed, calling upon some magic. I feel myself glow, the shimmering becoming brighter. _I see Eddie, a shorter curly haired brunette girl with large eyes and tan skin, dhampir, and two pale moroi, one boy one girl. The blonde girl with jade green eyes looks to Eddie and asks where he has been. He responds, in training, and then the dhampir girl sticks out her foot and swipes at his feet. He falls, not seeing it coming. Guess training isn't good enough, she says with a laugh._ The glow fades; I let go of Eddie's hand. He looks at me in something resembling awe and uncertainty.

"Go outside and find… your friends, I guess, and once someone trips you, come back." He looks at Dimitri again, and Dimitri, curious, gives him the OK.

We sit there in awkward silence until Eddie returns a few minutes later.

"Did someone trip you?" By the look on his face, I know the dhampir girl did. "Okay, so tell me if this is correct: You found your friends, a brunette dhampir and a moroi girl with blonde hair, and a moroi boy with black hair. The moroi girl asks where you were, you respond in training, the dhampir trips you and says something along the lines of 'apparently not enough training'." Dimitri smiles faintly at that. So he has a thing for the dhampir. "How did I do? By the look on your face, pretty well." I smile smugly as he wipes the look off his face.

"Come with me, Reilly. I think I can help," Dimitri says. I smile, that is the first time I have ever heard that.

* * *

**So that was chapter 1. I will try to upload every other day ish. Don't forget to comment and review and follow and pm me and all that jazz!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We walk onto campus grounds to a place that resembles a typical library. I trail behind Dimitri, Eddie behind me. Dimitri branches off from us, heading into the library, only to return a few minutes later with bed sheets and a room assignment, along with a schedule.

"As of now, you will be a student here at St. Vladimir's. Castille, walk her to her room, then introduce her to some of your friends, then hand her off to Rose and Princess Dragomir," Dimitri instructs. I turn to him and smirk. Rose, the brunette dhampir girl is the girl he likes, judging by the way he said her name. It would have been imperceptible, if not for my gift. I get a confused look from both boys, and then Eddie and I are off.

I can tell the look on his face, he is about to as the question, so I answer, "I don't know, it just happens. I just get people, you know? Like, I'm really good at perception. Kind of like a detective, I put pieces together. I almost wouldn't be magical, if I didn't have the heightened senses and the whole glowing-future thing. Minor details. The real question is, are you guys gonna treat me the same as you would any dhampir, or are you gonna walk on eggshells around me?" It was a legitimate question. Unfortunately, he paused to think. _Oh_. I gave up after there was no answer. This place is going to be worse than I thought.

"No."

"No, what?" I asked, genuinely puzzled.

"You're a normal person. It will take a little getting used to, the whole profiling thing, but you're as normal as anyone here. I mean we're vampires, so how normal can we get?"

"True. I just wish it wasn't so easy to tell I was different, you know? Like, everyone will think I'm either human, or some weird creature, neither of which are true. The shimmering thing doesn't help either." I look down at my arms and sigh.

"I think it's good. We have enough social structure here; it'll be good for them to see someone new. Besides, the shimmering suits you." He clears his throat and looks down at his feet. I smile to myself, and we walk the rest of the way to the dorms.

"Who's this? Does little Eddie finally have a girlfriend? A _human_ one, too." The brunette dhampir, Rose, smiles smugly. Eddie flushes for a second, then returns to normal, rolling his eyes. I reach out my hand, shaking all three.

"It's nice to meet you, Rose, Lissa, and Christian. I'm Reilly." I smile at their confused looks. "I'm not human, by the way."

"So, what's your deal?" Inquires Rose.

"Profiling. You're Rose, Lissa, Christian," I state, pointing at each. I look around. "That one," pointing at a petite blonde girl moroi, "is Mia. And that one," pointing at a very attractive male brunette moroi, "is Jesse. Huh, he's a douche. An attractive douche, nonetheless. Please tell me one of you have tapped that." I see Rose look at me approvingly, seeing I passed the test.

"Mm. So what are you?" Rose is more outright than her lover, actually stating the question. I smile; they're a good match for each other.

"I don't really know. I shimmer, in case you haven't noticed. I can read the future. I'm Greek, so I'm guessing I come from a prophet of some sort." I glance at Eddie, who has been strangely quiet. I gasp as my eyes go to his hands, chapped and blistering from the cold of Montana. "Oh and…" I pull out my pocket-sized Swiss army knife and grab Eddie's hand. I make a tiny incision at the base of my palm. He tries to jerk his hand back, but I hold it still, while the others hold their breath, shocked. Most people would expect blood, and in a way it is. Mine just happens to be gold and glowing. No big deal. I let the gold drip onto Eddie's hand and spread it to the blisters. Exactly ten seconds later, I've timed it many times, my cut heals and the gold fades from Eddie's hand, revealing perfectly normal skin, free of blisters. "… Ta-da." I get wide eye stares from all four, and as I suspected, it was Rose who finally said something.

"Dude, what the fuck?"

"Tell me about it."

* * *

**Here's a little chapter for you all. Don't forget to review and stuff if you feel like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walk along side Dimitri towards the library. Everyone else has class, but we have to hit the books and find anything, _anything_, about my lineage.

"So what's your deal with this Rose girl?" He begins to protest or deny it, not faltering one bit in the process, a routine he has been ready to reply with for a while I guess, but I cut him off. "Bullshit. You can't lie to me, like it's literally and physically impossible. So spit it out." Instead, he said nothing. "'Kay fine. Tell me if this is close: You and Rose have a connection, but due to your age difference and the whole student-teacher thing, you can't be together. You're the strong, silent type who doesn't like to make a fuss. She's the loud, daredevil-ish type. She's the one swooning over you, yet you still don't feel worthy of having someone like that." He doesn't respond, but I can tell he's deep in thought. Jackpot.

"You tell me something, I tell you something. Go."

I sigh. What is there to tell? "I can heal people. Not like spirit users do. It doesn't take anything from me, only a few seconds of pain. Do you have anything that needs healing? Like a cut, not your heart, lover boy." He looks down at his knuckles, but unlike Eddie's, it looks like he punched something. _A wall. Over Rose._ "You punched a wall? Over Rose? Love can make you do crazy things; gladly I don't have that problem. I'll never fall in love," I say while repeating what I did to Eddie on Dimitri. I was right, he knew it too. He just stared and watched the magic.

"Uh, thanks."

"No problem. Your turn."

"Okay. I punched a wall over Rose. I'm in love with a girl who I'm not allowed to love." _Really? No shit!_ However, I could tell this was more than he would ever admit to, so I didn't push it. We walk into the library, searching for something we don't even know. "Why don't you want to fall in love?"

"I don't know. It just seems so stressful, and something always gets in the way. Half the time you're happy, the other half you are in complete and utter despair. Like chocolate. It's amazing, only you get fat, and then shit goes down. I mean I'm sure if I meet the right person I'll be down, but right now it seems useless." I shrug. It's true from what I've observed, I mean, look at Dimitri. "Besides, I never stay anywhere long enough to actually form relationships of any sort."

"Why did you move?"

I shake my head, walking over to another shelf of books, fingering through them. "Nope, it's your turn. Now, tell me about Rose."

"She's beautiful, strong, independent. She has so much life in her, she practically glows." He snaps out of the dream he was falling into, and looks at me unsure.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I glow, it's a fact. Continue."

"She has so much passion, she's so wise. No matter what, no matter how hard I try, I can't get her out of my head."

"Well, if I were you, I would tell her how you feel. She's starting to lose sight of it. Of you." His head jerks up, questioning. "When I mentioned your name to the group, she looked like a dejected puppy, still hopeful, but something obviously weighing on her. Plus, Lissa wants her to start dating Mason, but she doesn't really want to. Adrian is interested too, and she's flirting with him, she might even start dating him. Even if she does, her heart is still set on you. It probably always will be, if that makes you feel better." I haven't met the Adrian guy, but when I shook her and Lissa's hand, I saw it. I turn my head back towards the books, when my fingers brush the spine of a heavily worn, very thin leather book, and the words glow. Like, my kind of glow. "Um, Dimitri?" He turns from his shelf, and stares at the book. "I think I found it."

_Pythia_, glows the title.

* * *

**I thought I would just give you some Romitri to start us off before we get to the good stuff: Reilly and ? Just gotta wait to find out, I guess ;). Remember to review or PM or follow if that floats your boat. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I part from Dimitri hours after dark, walking back with the book towards the dorms after studying it religiously. It basically said that she, Pythia, was a Greek oracle for the gods and had one daughter who was said to have died in childbirth and the child died shortly after. It was rumored that the child had lived, but no one heard from it. It was best that way, though, because there were mad searches for oracles because people wanted to know their futures and the few other oracles that there were would be captured and tortured for their healing powers. That must be why my mother had kept my name and identity a secret. I had resented that for so long, I had always wanted to be a normal kid and go to the park, hang with friends, or even be alone for a second or two, but she was always there, making sure I was okay, that I didn't fall and scrape my knee and expose my weird blood. I wished for her to go away. And then she was gone forever.

I wipe at my eyes, and laugh a little at my sparkly tears. I close my eyes for a second, continuing to walk forward hugging the book to chest, then I open my eyes, and walk straight into a man and land on top of him. He looks extremely surprised for a moment, then a sly, sexy smile appears on his face, making me forget to profile him. "You know, normally you say hi to a guy before you climb on top of them."

I like this game. "Oh, but where's the fun in that, Adrian?" I pout when I finally remember to profile, staying firmly in place on top of him. He has really beautiful, playful green eyes and rich brown hair, not too short, not too long, and a really nice body from what I can tell, with strong arms that are wrapped around my waist, trapping me against his firm chest. He lifts his eyebrows at my remark and chuckles.

"To whom do I owe the pleasure?"

"No one you're ever going to know."

"Why do you get to know my name and I don't get to know yours?" I can see the other question on his lips. More like _how_ do you know my name.

"Mmm, that's for me to know, and you to _never_ find out." I roll off him and rise to my feet. He sits up, leaning on his hands, then abruptly curses and yanks his right hand away from the ground and holds his palm tight in the other hand.

"Uh, you okay there?" I look at him with a questioning smile that fades when I see the broken beer bottle and shards of bloody glass. "Oh, crap. Why are you out here anyway?" I crouch and sit next to him, pulling out a tissue from my bag to wipe away the blood.

Through a grimace, he says "I came out here to drink, I didn't want to do it in the dorm."

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" I say, blotting away the gushing blood.

"I'm 21, so no." I look at his face once more, deciding if I should use my magic to help him. Eh, why not?

"Say please."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Um, okay. Please?"

"Oh my God, what an honor, the amazing Adrian Ivashkov has asked me for my help. Well, if you insist," I pull out my pocket knife and slice across my thumb, watching Adrian as he stares, mesmerized at the glowing liquid. In the dark like this, it not only glows, but also emits light. I take Adrian's hand and rub the liquid across Adrian's cut. Ten seconds pass and both are healed, cuts completely gone. He stares at his hand while I get up and wipe off the dust.

"Who are you?" The look on his face is priceless. I just laugh and smirk saying, "you're welcome" as I turn and walk away.

"Thanks…"

I turn back around and face him, still on the floor, once I reach the doors to the dorm, "I'm Reilly," Before he can say anything else, I walk into the dorms and close the door.

* * *

**I told you there would be sass. Plus, Adrian. Him in general makes everything better. Thanks for reading! Can I get 2 reviews and/or follows? The next chapter will come out after that. Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I wake up to a very loud Rose shaking me. I mumble and turn away. "Can't you go bother someone else?" She and Lissa laugh.

"Nope, cause we have class in twenty minutes." I shoot straight up, then scamper to the bathroom, brushing my hair, my teeth, washing my face, eyeliner, mascara and powder. I spray some Bath and Body Works _Pure Paradise_ on and rush back to Rose, lightly out of breath. "Wow, I'm impressed. We still have five minutes to spare and your hair manages to look perfect." I glance in the mirror. It looks like I spent at least thirty minutes curling my golden blonde hair, but it always looks like that. I'm really lucky I guess.

"Do either of you have any lip gloss by any chance?" Rose gives me the _do I look like I wear lip-gloss?_ look, but Lissa fishes through her purse and pulls out a tube and I swipe it on, taking a look in the mirror. I look good today. My hair looks perfect and my eyeliner really emphasizes my year-round lightly tanned skin and my eyes, a shimmering caramel on the inside that fades to a light green. Not like Lissa's green, but a summer-y green. My lips are naturally full, but look even fuller with the gloss. I don't have a uniform yet, so I wear my favorite tight turquoise V-neck and super short cargo shorts with some converse. I'm not supermodel thin like the moroi, but more like Rose with a nice chest and ass, but with a flat stomach and killer legs. Also, being 5'7" doesn't hurt. "Okay, let's go guys."

We strut down the halls and make our way into the classroom, Rose and Lissa trailing behind me. The professor had already started, but when he saw me, stopped, stared, and then quickly smiled to cover it up. "Class, we have a new student. This is…" He gestures and looks at me.

"I'm Reilly." I give a casual yet bored smile to everyone in the room, when I spot Jesse, the attractive Moroi from day one. He straightens in his chair, looking at me like prey. I purse my lips in a smile and wave my fingers at him, only then glancing at the boy two seats over, the boy with the playful green eyes. I hear the teacher clear his throat, looking at me disapprovingly but continues.

"So what brings you here, Reilly…?"

"Castellano. Well, my mom died by some strigoi and told me to come here to find out who I am."

"Well I'm very sorry to hear that. Hopefully we can be of some help to you, Ms. Castellano. It seems the only seat we have open right now is next to Mr. Zelkos and Mr. Ivashkov. I trust there will be no trouble…"

"Never," I say with a fake, but believable sincere smile that seems to appease him and start walking, once my face is out of his sight, I roll my eyes and make a mocking face, which has everyone laughing. I sit between Jesse and Adrian, turning to Jesse and pretending that Adrian isn't there.

"Hey, I'm—"

"Jesse, I know," I lean back and give him an unimpressed, yet playful look.

"Oh, really? What else do you know about me?" This is the kind of guy you flirt to get naked with, and I was perfectly okay with that. As for Adrian, I can feel his eyes on my back, and I know I can't look over, because if I do, I can't go through with Jesse. So I continue on.

"Well, I've heard you like to have fun." His eyes glint and he smiles. Jackpot.

"The rumors are true. How about we have some fun." This time I smile.

"I don't have a roommate. How about after classes, you come back to my place and we can have some fun there." I say in a sexy voice, hoping Adrian, or anyone else, couldn't hear. His eyebrows raise and I can see the testosterone in his eyes.

"What did you have in mind?" He says with a sexy low rumble in his voice.

I bring my lips up to his ear and let them brush against it, saying, "We could study or something… I'm sure we can figure a something out." At the end of class, I scribble my room number on a piece of paper and give it to him with a wink. I duck my head so I wouldn't meet Adrian's eyes.

* * *

**What are you doing Reilly?! You'll just have to wait and find out. I know this is about Adrian and Reilly, but Reilly hasn't ever fallen for someone before and it's all new to her, so she tries to distance herself from Adrian. With Jesse. If you want, click the follow button to get those updates! 2 more follows and the next update will go up :) Thanks to 1xXnatalyaXx1 for the review! You're so sweet. And thank you to the Guest who told me about the weird issue with the writing. Hopefully that's fixed now! Thanks so much for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I think Adrian has a thing for you," Rose chimes in. "He wouldn't stop staring at you. And normally he flirts with me, but he hasn't, especially not when you're around." I shrug. _I think I have a thing for him too_, I want to say. But I would probably fall for him, and then that would go against my rule—no love.

"Eh, I have Jesse to toy around with." The girls are in my room chatting and hanging out before Jesse comes. "He's coming in a few minutes, so if you guys don't mind…" I give a hinting smile, and both the girls laugh.

"Well, we'll get out of your hair." Lissa says, practically pushing Rose out the door.

"Use protection!" Rose screams at the last moment before the door closes. God, I love them. I spend the next few minutes brooding and checking myself in the mirror. I had on a very sexy black crop top with a lace bra and high-waist acid wash jeans shorts. I had sprayed some Victoria's Secret perfume on, perfume that is supposedly extremely sexy to guys. I hear a knock on my door and before I can move, Jesse opens it and steps in.

"Hey," I say casually.

"Hey. You still up to study?" I crossed to the bed and sat down at the foot, leaning back on my hands.

"No, I don't really feeling like it right now," I tease. He prowls after me, scooting me farther back on the bed with each step.

"Well I can get you into the mood," He promises as he mounts the bed over me.

"I could be into that," then he kisses me eagerly, hungrily. We stay like that for a while until my hands reach the hem of his shirt and lift it over his head. He gladly takes this as an invitation to take off my crop top. Our clothes are off, all except underwear. He glances over my body and kisses me with more fierceness, traveling down my neck until I feel his fangs. "Don't bite me," I quickly say and press against his chest to push him away slightly.

"Why not, babe? That's what we do here, that's what vampires do…" He continues kissing me, and I feel the fangs again. "No, stop. Seriously stop." I try to push him off and raise my voice. My heart rate picks up with fear of being bitten, of being… rape bitten? Is that a thing? "Stop it, Jesse! Aah!" I feel his fangs sink into my neck and it hurts for a second, but then fades as ecstasy sweeps over.

"See, not so bad after all. This is the best blood I have ever had." The look in his eyes sickens me; he looks like he has gotten high. He dips his head back for more and I still make feeble protests despite the goodness it feels like. In a daze, I hear the door open and Jesse is thrown off of me, regaining consciousness. Adrian is yelling profanities at him and takes his clothes and throws them in the hall and kicks him out along with them. My head is buried in my hands, trying to stop my burning cheeks. How could I let this happen? And now Adrian is here seeing me in this state… Ugh, this is so embarrassing. It's like the walk of shame in my own room. Adrian slams the door, turns, stares at my half naked body for a moment with something in his eyes, then sits down opposite from me.

"I'm sorry you had to do that… see that... Thank you, I feel so stupid and awkward right now. I told him no, then he just kept going and… I couldn't stop it. Ugh, this is so demeaning, He's going to tell everyone and I'm going to be known as a blood whore."

"It's okay. You didn't know; it's not your fault. Jesse's an asshole, and he took advantage of you and that was extremely unfair of him. And don't worry; no one is going to know. He doesn't even remember it." Still very aware that I am only in a bra and panties, and am getting very distracted by the way he looks at me, I barely catch the end of the sentence. _What does that even mean?_

"How? And why were you here anyway?" He sighs, searching for an answer.

"You know how each moroi selects an element for a power? My power is called Spirit. And in spirit, you there is this thing called compulsion where you can compel people to do… anything."

"Yeah, I know what spirit is. I just didn't realize you were a spirit user. So, why were you here?"

"I was walking down the hall and heard a scream, so I came and checked it out. Glad I did too." He gives me a small smile. Whether that means he's glad to save me or glad to seem me like this, that's unclear. I get up suddenly, deciding I couldn't handle his staring without wanting to pull him on top of me, and strut over to my closet, pulling out a tank top and some shorts and quickly putting them on. I walk back over and face him.

"What time is it?"

"Midnight. Why? What do you have in mind?"

"Do you have any more of that beer?"

* * *

**Soooooooo, yeah. That happened. I threw this in there because relationships are hard and messy. And that's happened to me one. Not the bite, but the love interest walking in. Oops. Well, thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, follow, favorite, pm, all that stuff. This is my first fanfic so tell me how I'm doing! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I wake up snuggled against an unknown male. Did Jesse come back? No, no that can't be it. But then why was he naked? My eyes widened, as I realized my position, in my bra and panties, hand on his chest, leg slung over his body. _Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit._ Is that? No, it can't be. It would explain why I had a hangover though… I look up at the head of this man, his arm covering his eyes. I would know those lips from anywhere, though. I was in the bed of Adrian Ivashkov, the guy I swore to not get attached to. I ever so gently wriggled out of his bed and quickly darted out of his room, clothes in hand. I close the door without any noise, only to turn around and slam into a fully clothed Eddie.

"Hey. Uhh… Oh. I, uh, sorry. I came by to talk to Adrian…" He tries to stop, but his eyes keep glancing down.

"Yeah, he's sleeping."

"Are you okay? Your eyes are red…" My hands fly to my eyes. Dammit, stupid alcohol.

"Yeah, I'm good. He's going to be a little hung over, too, but um, yeah. I'm gonna go. See you later." I sprint down the hall and across the building to Lissa and Rose's room. I walk in and slam the door behind me, abruptly waking them both up.

"Uh, hey, Ry. What's up? And why are you naked?" Rose asks, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. I go over every single detail that I can remember and wait for their reply. They both stare at me with bright eyes. "What?"

"Oh, I just knew you and Adrian would end up together!" Lissa squeals.

"How is this ending up together? I'm so embarrassed, and he probably won't even remember it… hopefully. And Jesse will remember being with me and then all of the sudden not. He won't remember about the blood thing, but he will remember being with me naked. Do you think he'll want to do it again?"

"I don't know, but Adrian will probably remember, he always seems to remember everything. He smokes and drinks all the time. I don't know how he does it!" Lissa remarks.

"Oh, great. Just my luck. I've been here two days and three guys have already seen me naked. What about Eddie? What will he think?"

"Eh, Eddie won't care. He's pretty cool. Speaking of Eddie, lets go meet up with him and the rest, you know, see how Adrian and Jesse are." I groan at the thought, put on my clothes, and then go back to my room to get ready.

* * *

**This is super short, but I'm uploading tomorrow, so it's okay. So click the follow button if you want to see what goes on with Adrian and Ry. Trust me, shit goes down. Thanks so much to Jessica Ozera for the review; you are so sweet! Reviewing and following and stuff lets me know that you guys like what I'm doing and keeps me writing. Thanks for reading!**

**Steph**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry Guys! This is the actual chapter 8. I labeled them wrong in my word doc, so I posted what was actually chapter nine. So now I guess you know what happens after this, but whatever. Sorry again! Love you all!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Rose, Lissa, and I walk to the pavilion, seeing our group of friends, Adrian conveniently missing. They all banter back and forth, but I mostly stay quiet, searching the square for the two boys. Jesse catches my eye and I excuse myself from the group. We meet halfway and before we say anything, he catches my hand and drags me to the edge of the yard and behind a pole, trapping me against it.

"Where were we before Adrian interrupted?" His lips are back on my mouth, more desire than last night, more wanting me for me as opposed to a testosterone outlet.

"Jesse, stop. We shouldn't do this anymore," I mutter in between kisses.

"Why? No one will stop us…"

"No, it was just a one time thing. I had a good time, but I don't think we should do it anymore…" He shrugged, deciding not to push it. We kissed for a few minutes more, I allowed his hands to travel up my shirt and mine in his hair. Then, I walked away. Like super suddenly, so he couldn't protest. I walk over to my group, Adrian having finally appeared, keeping my arms tight to my sides, noticing that my bra is unhooked. I turn behind me and see Jesse walking away, smoothing his hair and buttoning his shirt and pants. Had I done that subconsciously? Eh, who knows? Adrian looks at me with a kind of betrayal, though he hides it very well. Rose starts clapping at my disheveled appearance that makes everyone look my way. I blush.

"So, how'd it go?" She asks, thirsty for info.

"I told him it was a one time thing. He didn't take it too well."

"Mm, sure."

"No, I'm serious." I try to smother a laugh.

"Oh really? Then why is your lipstick smeared?" I snap my hand to my mouth. How could I forget I was wearing red lipstick? I decided I needed to be bold this morning, make it look like I was unfazed by everything and put together. That failed. I quickly straighten up my appearance.

"Um… a parting gift?" I respond sheepishly. They all laugh. Except for Adrian.

"Some gift," Adrian scoffs. The others continue chatting and bantering, but I keep my eyes locked on Adrian's, silently apologizing. Before I can ask Lissa to re-hook my bra for me, I've always been rubbish at hooking it while it's on my back, I usually hook it in the front and swivel it around, he walks behind me and stops. I begin to turn around, feeling the heat radiating off of him, but he stops me and I stand there with my back to him. At the base of my spine, he lifts my shirt with fingers as light as feathers, sending goose bumps along my back. He travels up, grazing his hand along my back until he finds my bra hook, and hooks it. I draw in a sharp breath and turn to him, but this time his back is to me, walking away. I thought I had hid it so well, the unhooked bra. I turn back around and look at Rose, whose eyes catch mine that are tearing up. She conveys the question _what's wrong?_, but all I can do is shake my head and walk, sprint, back to my dorm.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

That evening, I lay asleep, dreaming about how my mom used to brush my hair after I showered each day. I often have this dream when I have a rough day. It relaxes me, gives me hope for better days. Reminds me of what I have lost and loved, reminiscing the memories I have left and will hold onto forever. My mother's reflection in the mirror starts to fade, dissolving before my eyes and I am transported to a room, similar to the one I am currently in, but with someone in it: Adrian. He looks me over, obviously pissed, but with something else there too. I look down and notice my pajamas, or lack of them I should say. I only wear a tight, tiny tank and really short shorts. My arms instinctively encircle my waist, seeming to only emphasize my chest more. I clear my throat, "My eyes are up here, Ivashkov." They instantly flick up and he grins, and then quickly goes back to anger. "Why are you in my dream?"

"I need to talk to you," Adrian states, voice low and serious. I fold my arms less defensively and lean on one hip, giving an _I'm waiting_ look. "Why did you hook up with Zelkos after what he did to you?" His jaw ticks. Wow, Dream Adrian has the whole Real Adrian thing down. But why am I dreaming about him? Is this to give me closure or something? Like an intervention from the Gods? 'Cause if I have to admit that I kissed Jesse because I can't get close to Adrian, I'd rather do that to a Dream Adrian than the real one.

"It's none of your business. I'm not yours. Now, Dream Adrian, if you could leave, that would be great. You rudely interrupted the only time I can be with my mom." I feel my eyes tear up again and turn around. I know he's not real, but I still don't want him to see me cry. I look back again and see him almost disappeared, blurred. I turn back around and sink to the ground and cry. I am not weak, you have to understand that. I'm just so tired and raw and I say a couple months to others so they don't pity me, but it was actually 13 days ago. 13 days ago, I lost my mother, my best friend, my only friend. It's not like I had any family to turn to either. My dad had left when I was very young, too young to remember anything but bits and pieces, a flash of curly blonde hair here, a glimpse of caramel eyes there. I had always assumed I got my hair and eyes from him, since my mother had straight brown hair and green eyes. The strigoi had never bothered us before, which made me wonder if my father was a vampire as well. That would also explain why she would send me here. I should ask Dimitri about that. But why my mother? She never did anything to them, yet they tore her limb from limb, those cuts unable to be healed. She said they were coming and that I needed to hide, effectively placing the coordinates on my arm and giving me instructions as to what I would do after they came. I was hiding in the closet with the door cracked, peeking out to see my mother being backed into the corner of the room. _If you want to hurt Ciro, hurting me would do no good. He left over a decade ago, he wanted nothing to do with me._ My mothers biting, fear filled voice screamed at the strigoi. He only laughed and proceeded to tear her apart. Remembering the image sends me into a fetal position and uncontrollable sobbing, compared to my silent tears before. Someone appears again, curling around me holding me to his or her chest and rocking me back and forth.

"Shhh, calm down, calm down, you're okay. It will be okay. What's wrong, baby?" they whisper while repeatedly stroking my hair. The voice registers and I look up into Adrian's gorgeous green eyes. I unwrap my arms from around me and grasp Adrian's shirt, sobbing into his shoulder. My sobs die down after a bit, and I tell him the whole story, how my mom had died, about my dad leaving me. After I finished, we didn't speak, we just held each other.

"Thank you, Dream Adrian. I will take this encounter as an intervention from the Gods, as a sign to apologize to the real you. I expect this will change nothing between us because you are a figment of my imagination, okay? So I will see the real you after I stop by the library first thing tomorrow. Goodbye." He gives me a quizzical look and I walk out the door of Adrian's dream bedroom. As I walk, everything becomes blurry and the ceiling of my room reappears.

* * *

**Yay an update! Y'all get to see the soft side of Reilly, and how appearances are deceiving. I feel like after this chapter you kinda understand more about why she is so sassy and confident and flirty, as well as why she tries to distance herself from any serious relationships. Thank you so much to Jessica Ozera. Your review made my day. As usual, remember to follow, review, all that fun stuff. Sorry about the confusion with last chapter, I had this labeled as chapter 8 when it's actually chapter 9, So I will update with chapter 10 soon! I love you all so much, thank you for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I search around the library for the large bookcase of names, the names of all the vampires to have ever been born. This excludes the humans turned strigoi. I don't know why it hasn't clicked before. Who is Ciro? Most likely my father. And the strigoi would want him because he was a moroi, and that's why my mother would send me here. My fingers glide along the alphabetically ordered bookshelf. _Ca, ce, ch, ci…_ _Aha!_ I pull out the CI book of names and open it up. Each entry is identical: first name, last name, vampire type, status. I turn the pages accordingly to find that there are 4 Ciro's. Ciro Condos, strigoi, deceased. Ciro Rustamov, Dhampir, alive. Ciro Arries, Dhampir, deceased. Ciro Castille, moroi, alive. Castille? Like, Eddie? My mind starts spinning. The blonde curly hair, the cheekbones… someone pounces on me from behind with a slight "boo" and I jump, sending the book flying across the room at least 15 feet. I spin on a heel, about to yell profanities at this stupid attacker when I come face to face with none other than Adrian Ivashkov. I groan and rub at my face, covering my eyes, failing to keep a smile off my lips. "Don't. Do. That."

"I didn't mean to scare you that much, Ry," He takes a step towards me. I know because I can feel his body heat radiating off him. His hands wrap around my wrists and pull my hands from my eyes, not letting go of them, but absently tracing patterns with his thumbs on the sensitive skin on the inside on my wrists. I smile inwardly at the nickname. Other people call me that, but it sounds so good to hear it from him.

"How did you know to find me here?" The corner his mouth lifts just slightly.

"That would imply I was looking for you. Not everything's about you, sweetheart." I narrow my eyes and cock my head to the side. Back to games, I see. Before we start them again, I remember my promise to Dream Adrian.

"I apologize for hooking up with Jesse after he… yeah. Thank you for letting me crash at your place. By the way, what happened there? I ran into Eddie while naked after I came out of your room." He casually rubs the back of his neck and grins at the air, searching for answers.

"Let's just say you are a funny, honest drunk. You were naked because you accused me of having a worse body than you, so we had a contest, stripped in our underwear. Then you started going on about how this shouldn't be happening and that I need to stay away from you." I inch closer to him subconsciously, and he gives this cute, cocky grin, the same from the first day we met. "Which is quite contradictory, as you proceeded to climb on top of me and fall asleep."

"You drank more than me! Why do I not remember any of this?" I feel my face flush, embarrassed at my openness and involuntary close proximity to him during his story telling. He just shrugs and laughs, a beautiful sound that I know I will never get enough of. "You asshole…" I mutter while shaking my head and laughing.

"You're begging for my forgiveness, remember? That is no way to gain it."

"Who won, anyway? Oh wait, it was me. I always win." We are only inches apart. He snakes an arm around my waist, pulling me to him, also putting a finger under my chin and angling my head to meet his eyes that keep glancing at my lips.

"Judging by the way you were looking at me that night, I won," He whispers in a deep, rough voice.

"Judging by the way you're looking at me right now, I'd say I won." I bite my lower lip for extra effect. He breathes a bit faster and a bit harder. The centimeters between our faces start to close, too slowly in my opinion. Right before our lips meet, the door to the library swings open and I jump back from Adrian, nearly knocking over a bookshelf. What have I done? I am supposed to stay away from him, from everyone. I take a look at the interrupter, registering the confused, angry look on Dimitri's face. "Adrian, you should go…" I break the awkward silence settling upon us. He clears his throat and walks out the door. Dimitri looks to me for an explanation. "Don't ask."

* * *

**Castille? Hmmmm... haha, anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. As my best friend said to me, there is "SO MUCH SEXUAL TENSION BETWEEN THEM"(yes, she was screaming). Thanks to 1xXnatalyaXx1 and Jessica Ozera for the reviews. You guys are so great. If you enjoyed, make sure to follow and review and all that cool stuff. Thank you all for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaauuughmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I scream while bursting into Rose and Lissa's room. I just. I like. Why? Rose and Lissa stare at me expectantly. "I almost kissed Adrian," I admit in a defeated voice. Lissa squeals, which I am used to by now. I start pacing. "I didn't mean to! It all just happened so quickly! I mean sure, we were flirting and," I mumble the next part," talking about when we were naked together, but I mean like that doesn't insinuate that we should make out… Wow, that didn't even sound convincing in my head. Also, it was weird. I had this dream about him the night before, and told the dream Adrian that I would be in the library in the morning and he showed up at the library, which is weird because he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would go to the library for fun." I know I'm talking a million miles an hour, but I just can't stop. I keep telling myself that I shouldn't be with him or get close to him, but I'm starting to forget the reason why.

We sit and chat about Adrian and Christian until I calm down enough and Lissa says she has to go. Once she leaves, I stare at Rose with a mischievous yet knowing smile. "Dude, what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Don't act like you don't know. It starts with D," I say, hinting.

"What, like dick? Oh my god, did you see Adrian's dick? Was it big?"

"No, you asshole. We haven't even kissed yet. I'm talking about Dimitri! And you literally can't lie to me. Profiling makes it really easy to tell when people are lying."

"Oh…" She begins. She lets out a troubled sigh and a crease forms between her eyebrows. "I, uh, like him. A lot. And I think he likes me, but he's always so professional and always acts a little cold." Her talking falls off, deep in thought and very unlike Rose. Her frown just keeps saddening.

"Hey, you know what? Why don't I read your future? You're gonna see Dimitri later, so I could tell you how it goes." Her eyes light up, but then she squints a little and I aid, "It's one of my many secret gifts. Give me your hand." She reaches out gingerly, still unsure. I roll my eyes and start to glow.

_"I don't understand. Why are you quitting training on me?" A mad Rose inquires, hiding her disappointment. Dimitri looks at her longingly, conflicted as he turns away. Rose sees and steps forward, letting her hand grasp his shirt and gently tug him back over._ Is this in the library?_ "It's because I don't know if I can control myself much longer. You make me crazy, out of control, and I can't let that get in the way of my work." He says this while Rose keeps tugging him towards her, slowly, as if not to frighten a scared animal. Her back is against the wall now, and she simply says, "Then what are we going to do?" At that, Dimitri's eyes go wild and his lips are on hers within seconds. Greedily, hungrily, anxiously, as if they have everything to lose but just don't care. She wraps her legs around his hips and he moves her to the couch. Rose moans._ I come to my senses and abruptly yank my hand away, ending the glow. What the fuck did I just watch? I feel extremely dirty right now, as if I was watching them on purpose. _Ew._

Rose must have seen the grimace on my face because her face falters and she puts her head in her hands. "No, no, don't worry. I just didn't really feel like watching porn." Her head flies straight up with a look of shock or surprise or happiness. Probably all three. "What are you waiting for? I just left him in the library. Go." She looks at me for a second, as if for confirmation, second-guessing herself. Which is so unlike her. I stand up and drag her off her bed. "Goooooooo!" I yell while shove her out the door and slam it after. Look at me, Reilly the matchmaker. If only I could figure it out for myself.

_Next Day_

"Is there any way we could find more about Ciro?" I try not to sound desperate. It doesn't work. Dimitri looks at me with his typical stony face.

"The Castille's are high up in the moroi world. He would probably be living among the queen. I could take you there some time, if you'd like. Or you can just talk to Eddie." I ponder that. Nope. That would be too weird. What would I say?_ Hey, Eddie. I know we don't talk that much, but what do you know about Ciro Castille? Why? Because he might be my father, making us related._ Yeah, no. I sigh. Dimitri and I part ways and I walk out the door. Directly into Eddie. He stumbles, losing his footing, then turns to me.

"Oh, hey. Sorry, are you okay?" I try to be nonchalant, but it still comes out awkward. He sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No worries." Now or never. I could ask him now, or just… what? Just what? I have to ask him. No, but that would be so awkward. No, I can't. But If I want answers…"You okay?" He says after clearing his throat.

"Who are your parents?" I blurt, and then automatically slap a hand over my mouth. He looks at me in a funny way.

"Well, my mom is a Dhampir. Her name's Rachel, she's a kind of a doctor for guardians. She used to be a guardian but then broke her wrist fighting and it never healed properly. So now she treats guardians with remedies and stuff specifically catered to them. And my father isn't in the picture." His jaw ticks. I can tell he doesn't want to talk about him, but I need him to.

"What about your dad?"

"I kept his last name. Why, I don't know. I think he just wanted to show everyone how powerful and appealing he was, so he knocked up my mom and left. He's high up in the government now. His name is Ciro. You may have heard of him." All of the sudden, a million images hit me like a ton of bricks. My mother and Ciro. Sitting on a bench. Laughing in the kitchen. The face strikingly similar to Eddie's. I don't know what happens next, because I black out.

* * *

**I'm baaaack! Sorry I haven't posted in so long, I was at the NJCL at Emory for a week. If any of you are a JCLer, make sure to message me because I might have seen you at convention and that would have been cool. Anyway, I just wanted to write a chapter with a good make out scene. Cause I had this fling with this guy named Chris at the NJCL **(We made out/second base in the woods for 45 minutes)** and he didn't even text me. At all. And we were texting/hanging out the whole entire week because he's like a legitimately cool guy but whatever. Still a little salty. But anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter! Eddie has a sister whaaaaaaat? Don't forget to review and follow and stuff. I'll upload really soon. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I wake up in the infirmary slightly dazed. Though I am awake, I keep my eyes closed due to the bright fluorescent lights. There is instantly a sharp pang in my head that makes me whimper.

"Reilly, are you awake? I heard you make a sound. You don't have to say anything, just squeeze my hand if you can hear me." The unknown male voice pleads. I didn't realize he was holding my hand before this, but now I give him a light squeeze. He lets out a breath he must have been subconsciously holding. "Can you open your eyes for me?"

"Lights," I croak. The hand leaves mine and I hear scurrying until the lights go off. Much better. He's back at my bedside now, clasping both his hands around mine. I reposition my head toward the side where he is sitting and my eyes flutter open. That "he" turns out to be Adrian. Because what else? I groan and turn away from him, retrieving my hand from his. Then I turn back and say, "Why are you here?"

"Nice to see you too," he chuckles.

"Why am I here? And why does my head hurt so fucking bad?" He laughs, and then becomes very serious.

"You passed out a few days ago and hit your head on a bench, almost cracking your skull." He lets me ponder this for a minute. Huh. All I remember is that I was talking to Eddie about Ciro. And found out that Ciro was Eddie's dad, and most likely mine too. Adrian clears his throat and gingerly asks, "Why didn't you heal yourself?"

"Well, I mean the brain controls everything the body does. So when I hit my head that hard, my brain couldn't heal itself because it was unconscious. Do I have a gash or like, a cut on my head?" I reach up and grab at the bandage, then instantly regret it as a wave of pain starts. I look at the IV and start to fiddle with it, earning a look from Adrian that clearly says _what the hell are you doing? You're crazy_. "I can't heal myself if I'm hopped up on meds."

"Right. I'll get the doctor." He comes back a few minutes later with a woman, Dr. Meredith Shepard it seems, who asks me a series of questions and checks my vitals. She unhooks the IV and thirty seconds later, I feel good as new. It took me much longer than expected to heal, seeing as it takes only ten to heal everything else. I guess it takes longer, the more serious it is. But ouch, did it hurt for the seconds between the morphine and the healing. How do humans do that? I reach up and pull off the bandage and the doctor looks like she's about to have a heart attack. She checks over where the incision would be while I explain to her about my thing. Magic thing. Healing thing. I don't even know what to call it. Dr. Shepard leaves the room and I am forced to acknowledge his presence. Instead of speaking, I stare at my twiddling thumbs. I'm already cleared from the doctor. Now I just have to go sign out, and I'll be on my way. I look down at my clothes and notice the flimsy hospital dressing that I am currently wearing. _Dammit._

"Okay, so I need your help. I need to go to the Court and find someone. Because you're related to the current queen, not for any other reason. Where are my clothes?" He ponders this for a moment, and then responds "Your shirt was stained with your weird blood, so we had to throw it away. You jeans are right here though." He reaches somewhere behind my bed and tosses them to me. I shimmy them on underneath the blanket.

"Crap, what am I going to do for a shirt?" He thinks for a moment until his eyes sparkle and a mischievous look crosses his face. _Oh God._ He deftly grabs his shirt and slowly pulls it over his head, covering his face. I have to stop myself from drooling. Unlike most moroi who are pale and skinny, bony at most, he is still pale but he's muscular, more built. And hot damn is he attractive. His shirt is off his face now, probably has been for a while now, and he clears his throat and passes the shirt to me. If I take my shirt off, I don't know what either one of us would do, so instead I crawl under the blanket and change there. I resurface and get out of the bed after struggling for a good three minutes and stand around a foot away from Adrian, crossing my arms and staring straight at his face. It has a smirk on it and it takes me everything I have not to look down. We stay that way, challenging each other with our eyes for I don't know how long. "Stop looking at me like you have me all figured out. You don't know anything about me." He just smirks again. "Adrian, I swear, if you don't stop reading my stupid aura," I pause. What will I do?

"You'll what?" He takes a step closer, less than six inches apart, and tucks a wild wisp of hair behind my ear. The gesture sends electricity through my body, but I ignore it. With that gesture, he showed his weakness: me. Bad choice.

"I will take Eddie or Dimitri to the Court instead of you." His face doesn't change one bit, but I can sense it. He's not the only one with mood sensing powers. I put on the best _you know I would_ face I could think of. He slides a finger along my jaw, as if saying "Now why would you do that?" and I reach up and grab his hand before I give in and purse my lips, cock my head, and giving a sickly sweet knowing smile. With that, I turn on a heel and quickly walk out.

* * *

**Note to all the guys out there: Fucking text her back. If you make out with a girl who has spent a week of her life with you, text. her. Especially if you broke her toe, and dragged her into the woods to make out-_for 45 minutes, might I add_- and getting so many bug bites because of it. Unless you want her to think you're a complete ass and turn all of her friends against you. The least you could do is text her. Anyway, this chapter... Yeah. It was a little bit of therapy for me. Sorry for the rant, and thank you to bozo94 for pointing out the weird stuff that was happening. I don't know why, but it always does that and I don't know how to stop it. Don't forget to leave a review and follow and stuff! Let me know what you think! Thank you all for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"There is a knock on my door. Sighing, I swing my legs off my bed and open the door to find and anxious Eddie. His face floods with relief and he runs a hand through his hair. "Oh, thank God you're alive! I thought you were gonna die back there. There was so much… er, blood and I didn't know what was going on." I chuckle at his fumbling with my blood. I welcome him inside, and though he is skeptical at first, he walks in and takes a look around

"Don't worry, I'm all healed now. I was unconscious before, that's why I couldn't heal myself." I pause. Should I tell him about Ciro? About why I passed out in the firstplace? I suck in a shaky breath. "Hey, sit down with me for a second." He gives me a weird look and we walk over to the bed and sit down awkwardly, looking at me expectantly. "Do you look a lot like your dad?" I start. He reluctantly nods yes. "Well, you see my mother is dead. She was killed by some strigoi, but before that she said something to the strigoi about a guy named Ciro. She sent me here. Now I looked in the library for anyone named Ciro. There were four results: two Dhampir, one strigoi, and one moroi, moroi being Ciro Castille, and the strigoi and one Dhampir being deceased. That being said, the Strigoi mostly only target Moroi. So that means my father would most likely be moroi…" I pause and stare at Eddie while this sinks in. Realization creeps onto his face, and he looks up at me with eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"Us?" I nod. "Like, siblings?"

"Now, I don't know for sure, but I'm going to the court later to find him. I passed out because being, like, a prophet, we have really good memories. And I saw your face and you said the name and I was kinda bombarded with memories when I was a child and he was still there." I taper off in volume toward the end.

"I have a sister?" Eddie says, incredulous./p

"Yeah. I have a brother. A half brother. A step brother?"

"Here, come with me." He grabs my hand and drags me out the door.

~  
"Ma, I have someone I'd like you to meet." We step into a cozy old house somewhere beyond the ward. On the right of the door there is a creaky staircase with books and papers neatly piled on each step. There are a series of rooms on the left, to treat patients, I presume. Straight ahead is a coffee table next to a doorway with pictures of baby Eddie and a woman, presumably his mother. The lady from the pictures with soft brown hair and hazel eyes walks out of the doorway with a bowl of something in her hands, steadily stirring it. I stick out my hand.  
"Hi, I'm so glad to meet you, Rachel. I'm Reilly." She stops stirring and shakes my hand, taken aback by my knowledge of her name."Sorry, I, uh, I'm… How can I say this without it sounding weird?" I nervously tuck my hair behind my ears. Eddie comes to my aid.

"She is Ciro's daughter. My half sister." Rachel's eyes water and something resembling pain and confusion glazes over them.

"Yeah. But I'm two years older than Eddie, and he left when I was two, so it's not like he cheated on you or anything." I wince as soon as the words come out of my mouth. Ouch. I hadn't meant it like that.

"What are you? What was your mother?" Rachel states rather forcefully. By now she has set down her bowl on the coffee table, one arm folded protectively across her midsection, the other clutching at a necklace that is not there, eyes still wide.

"I'm Reilly Castellano. I'm a descendant of Pythia, a Greek prophet for the Gods. She was sort of a Goddess herself. She could heal people, read the future, and seemingly knew about everyone and everything. I only inherited small portions of each, because there were very few prophets, so I couldn't be a full prophet. Oh, and I glow, a bit. So I am half prophet/goddess, take your pick, and half moroi. My father is Ciro Castille." I hold my breath while her eyes return back into her sockets and a look of understanding comes to her face.

"I'm sorry for reacting so harshly. I'm Rachel, but you already knew that. Did you know that from your gifts?" Her voice is soft and calm. I nod yes and she continues, "It's very nice to meet you, Reilly. I'm sure you're wondering where he is. He lives on 5083 Anne Lane, right next to the court." She ducks her head in humility or regret or sadness. "If you'll excuse me, I have to finish baking." She picks up her bowl and disappears behind the doorway.

* * *

**This is just kinda a segway chapter, to the good stuff: Adrian and Reilly. Yas. Haha anyway, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I have been in Washington state visiting family for a week. Do people say Washington state or is that just me? Cause I live in DC so the Washingtons can get confusing. For some reason, it keeps having this weird stuff in it like "/p mono class" and I don't know how to get rid of it besides re-uploading it. If anyone knows what it is, please tell me. I wanna give a shotout to Jessica Ozera again, cause you are amazing and so sweet. Thank you for reading, I will try to update soon! Don't forget to review and follow and all that jazz.**

**~Steph**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Someone faintly knocks on the door, which has me rolling over in my bed to look at my clock. It reads 8:32. _AM._ Who the hell thinks they have the right to wake me up at 8:32 on a weekend? The knock comes again, and instead of answering it, I groan loudly and chuck a pillow at the door. I hear the door click open and decide to pull the covers over my head and stay completely still, all tucked in and cozy, hoping they will go away. I hear the blinds spread open and I groan and shy away from the noise, knowing what's coming next: my covers. I roll around, trying to wrap the blankets around me like spaghetti to a fork. An airy snicker came from the intruder. I would drop kick them to Jupiter if I wasn't wearing just a sports bra and spandex. I was out of clean pajamas and I don't like wearing clothes to sleep, okay? Don't judge me. The ends of the sheets gently tug away from me. Not a chance.

"I swear, whoever you are, if you take my blankets, I take your life," I try to shoot daggers with my speech but I don't know if they cut through the comforter.

"You don't scare me, golden girl." Goddammit. I should have known it would be Adrian. Then, all at once, the cocoon I had made leaves me and I grab my pillow to shield my eyes from the light streaming through my window. Why do I always end up naked with him? The side of the bed sags with his newly added weight and the pillow is gingerly being tugged down.

"You thought wrong. You took my blankets, so you basically sold your soul to me. I own you. Now I command you to not take my fucking pillow, because if you do, I will strangle you with your small intestine." The tugging stops. Haha that one always works. At least I thought it had, until hands are around my midsection and I am flung over his shoulder. "You stupid whore! All I wanted to do was fucking sleep and you ruined it. You had one job, and you suck at it!" He gently sets me on the floor and I sag against the wall with a pout on my face and he sits next to me. I want to smack that look right off of his face. He looks as if this is the funniest thing in the world. "You asshole. I'm up, are you happy? Is your life long goal finally accomplished? You woke me up, would you like an award?" I can't even stop the forgiveness and playfulness leaking onto my face. And that's what bothers me the most.

"No award necessary. But I do have something in mind." He never breaks eye contact, even as he's moving in centimeter by centimeter. Nope. Nope nope nope I am not kissing him without brushing my teeth. I pull myself up on him until I am straddling him and I wrap my arms around his neck. He places his hands on the bare curve of my waist and I run my hands down his shirt so I can feel his abs underneath, and when I reach the hem, I grab a fist full of fabric at the top of his V-neck and yank him away from the wall so our foreheads are touching and we are staring into eachother's eyes, his chartreuse ones to my odd meadow green and gold. His eyes have that vulnerability in them again, the same that I have but do not show: he doesn't care what happens right now, he doesn't care about anything but what is about to happen. Or what he thinks is about to happen. I have him right where I want him. My hands go to the sides of his head, thumbs making tiny strokes along his jaw and I pull him closer, an inch.

"You wish." I smile devilishly and quickly get up and walk to the dresser to get some clothes before I go take a shower, leaving him dumbfounded. I walk back in a couple minutes and notice he's in the same position as before: slumped against a wall, jaw dropped to the floor. I crack up then and there, falling to the floor, dying of laughter.

"You think this is funny?" He asks, exasperated but amused. I just laugh harder for an answer. "You were never going to kiss me, were you?" There's a note in his tone that makes my laughter die down. I gather my clothes and walk towards the door. His eyes follow me the whole way, still waiting for my answer. I open the door but don't walk out.

I suck in a breath. "Once I get out of the shower, you can tell me why you woke me up. And, not this time." I give a shy smile and shut the door behind me.

"What was so important you had to wake me up?" Adrian and I stand square across from each other, arms folded.

"This was the only time I could get an opening in my aunt's schedule. I came here early only because I knew you would take a while to get up. And I was right, it's been 45 minutes since I came here. Why do girls take so long to get ready?" Oh hell no.

"Excuse me, I spent a good 15 minutes in here bantering with you. I only took 30 minutes in the shower AND getting ready AND putting makeup. You're lucky I didn't blow-dry my hair." His eyes glance over my hair and they widen.

"Wait, did you dye it?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Then why is it so dark?"

"Holy shit, have you never seen blonde hair when it gets wet?" He shakes his head no. "It turns a few shades darker, but dries blonde. Have you been living under a rock or something? There are literally so many blondes here and in the media now that, like, I don't know what you're doing with your life." He just laughs. I can't help but smile.

"Cmon, lets go meet the queen." My smile fades and nerves replace it. Why should I be nervous?

* * *

**Hello everyone! I am back. School has started, that's why I'm not updating too often. I happen to be taking all AP's/honors so I'm loaded with homework. And my birthday was the 26th so I didn't write then. However, I will try to be updating as soon as possible. Anyways, why is Reilly nervous? Could it be she wants to make a good impression on the queen, Adrian's most favored relative, hmmmmmm? Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and follow and shtuff.**

** ~Steph**


End file.
